Turbochargers typically include a compressor section with a housing and a compressor wheel rotatably supported in a flow passage of the housing. The compressor wheel is driven, in some embodiments, by a turbine section of the turbocharger. Specifically, the compressor wheel is fixed on a common shaft as a turbine wheel, which is driven in rotation by exhaust gas flowing through the turbine section. The compressor section, in turn, compresses air that flows through the compressor housing toward an engine, toward a downstream compressor section of a multi-stage compressor, etc.
The compressor section may generate heat during operation. The heat may degrade operating efficiency of the turbocharger. Some compressor housings may include features that promote cooling. However, cooling some turbocharger compressor sections remains difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a turbocharger compressor section with features that provide improved cooling. These features may improve performance of the turbocharger. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background discussion.